Abuse, Love, and Rape
by Dekoda DeSoto
Summary: Her mother died when she was young, her father finds any excuse he has to hit her, and she's not allowed any friends. How can she make it in this world? All she can trust is herself. Rated M for language and violence.


**I do not own this anime. If I did, why the hell would I be writing here? **

**

* * *

**

**First Chapter: Twelve Years Ago**

The night air was crisp. The moon hung in the sky, shining it's light over the Higurashi house. Cherry blossoms falling around the house, making it seem like a peaceful place to live. When, in reality, it is was probably the worst place to live in history. The outside may seem like the perfect place to stay, with its small front yard with a huge cherry blossom tree shading it, but on the inside... it was horrible.

Beyond the beautiful wood door is a man with a problem, a women dying emotionally and physically, and a young child with a breaking heart. The man held a beer bottle in his hand, his hand raised in the air to strike his wife on the face. The child was hiding behind the couch, she couldn't do anything to stop her father. Her tears were flowing from her eyes, drenching her shirt and whatever they reached. She didn't dare look over the couch, she couldn't bare the sight of seeing her mother get beat by her father. It wasn't like this was the first time, but it still broke her heart each time.

The mother was holding her face in her hands, covering what she could. Her tears flowing through her fingers. She could feel a bruise come up on her cheek and on other parts of her body. If this keeps up, her husband will end up killing her. She peeked through her fingers, her vision blurred because of tears, she could just make out the tall blob that is her drunken husband. He kept swaying, some of his beer spilling out of the bottle onto her clothes, staining them. Her heart was beating way too fast, each of her limbs ached... she didn't know how long she could take this.

The man walked over to his wife, threw the almost empty bottle at her head, and smiled as her body fell to the ground with a thump. The bottle had broken when it hit her head, possibly cracking her skull, too. He smiled bigger at the thought. His sick mind thought it was funny. He glanced down at her, his vision a drunken mess. He saw the red in her raven black hair. He saw the blood as it leaked onto the floor, pooling around his wife. His smile turned into a smirk and he walked off to now his own bedroom and closed the door with a bang.

The child, after a few moments, stuck her head out from behind the couch and looked around. She spotted her mother's crumpled form near the huge window that was covered by the curtains, a pool of blood surrounded her head. The child got out from behind the couch and started walking toward her mother, she was shaking all over. A few feet from the woman and the child knew she was dead, no one could survive that wound on the head. She could see a few shards of glass jutting out of her mother's skull, a bloody mess on her head.

The child fell to her knees, new tears forming in her eyes. She just stared at the body in front of her, wishing she could rewind time and stop her father from doing this to their lives. Wishing she could save her mother. Her brain clicked, and she reached for the phone, dialing the three numbers that could help her. Even though she knew her mother was dead, at least someone would see what had happened. Or would at least try to see what had happened.

And hour later, the ambulance came. Taking the mother's lifeless body from the house. None of the people said anything to her, nor did her father ever come down from his room. He was probably passed out on the bed.

When the child watched the ambulance drive out of sight, she walked back into the house. Pausing to look over at the window, the blood was gone. Tears formed in her eyes again, she looked away and continued to her room. Locking it behind her, she walked to her bed and layed down, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but it was WAY better than the original had been. :D**


End file.
